


Primo natale

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: Esprimi un desiderio [8]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Christmas, Dinner, F/M, First Christmas, Gift, Introspettivo, Love, Sentimental, amici, famiglia, friend, kiss, mission, natale, primo natale, romantic, toghether
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Un Natale che entrambi avrebbero ricordato.Ci sono cose che non puoi cancellare, sopratutto se sono scritte sulla tua pelle e, persone che non puoi allontanare se fanno già parte del tuo cuore.Due metà divise e a pezzi, ma che unite formavano il più bel puzzle della vita.Jane e Kurt: una storia da raccontare, un'amore da vivere.[Questa storia fa parte della serie: “Esprimi un desiderio”]





	Primo natale

 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Natale.  
Era il giorno più bello dell’anno, eppure Jane non riusciva a essere felice e, non ricordava nemmeno se lo era mai stata.  
Tutto le urlava di fuggire da quel luogo dove nessuno sembrava capirla, ma poi… poi vedeva lui e ogni pensiero negativo svaniva.  
Jane, giunta a fine turno indossò la sua giacca di pelle nera, chiuse l’armadietto e stanca di ogni cosa fece per andarsene quando andò a sbattere contro un’imponente figura.  
Lo fissò negli occhi e fu l’errore più grande.  
Nell’esatto momento in cui i loro occhi si incontrano successe l’inevitabile.  
Kurt si avvicinò ancora di più a lei e, prima che potesse pensare qualcosa o allontanarsi lui la baciò.  
Jane lo lasciò fare, inebriata dal suo profumo, dal suo calore e dalla dolcezza delle sue labbra si perse in lui.  
Qualcosa la scosse, perché poco dopo si tirò indietro, lo guardò dal basso in alto e se ne andò.  
Lui sembrò ritornare in sé, sapeva di aver sbagliato, che lei non meritava questo, soprattutto quando era stato lui a chiederle del tempo.  
Non ci mise molto e la seguì. Era il direttore dell’FBI, dannazione.  
Mentre i fiocchi di neve continuavano a cadere, si vedevano due figure che discutevano animatamente per pochi minuti.  
Jane e Kurt poco dopo si abbracciavano e si dettero appuntamento al party organizzato dall’FBI, in occasione del quale si festeggiava anche la notizia data da quest’ultimo, ovvero che presto sarebbe diventato padre.  
Lei non voleva andarci, ma quando Patterson e Zapata si presentarono a casa sua con un abito mozzafiato non poté rifiutarsi.  
Appena arrivò si guardò intorno e si ritrovò a fissarlo, incapace di muovere anche un solo muscolo.  
Era diventato ancora più affascinante con quello smoking, e niente riusciva a distogliere l’attenzione dai suoi incredibili occhi azzurri.  
Fu come per due anime cercarsi e trovarsi, perché un attimo dopo che lei ebbe abbassato gli occhi lui la cercò, la vide nel suo bellissimo vestito nero corto e si sentì mancare il respiro.  
Jane sentì il suo sguardo addosso, ma non osò guardarlo perché sapeva che non l’avrebbe aiutata a mantenere la lucidità.  
Tutti la conoscevano e tutti sapevano di lei, così quella sera aveva optato di non cambiare nulla, lasciando il suo corpo coperto di tatuaggi.  
Mentre lui le si avvicinava notò qualcosa che lo lasciò senza parole.  
Conosceva tutti i suoi tatuaggi, tuttavia quel vestito scollato sulle spalle né portò in evidenza uno nuovo.  
Riuscì ad abbassare l’occhio per poco, ma non ebbe dubbi.  
«Tu sei il mio Kurt Weller e io la tua Taylor Shaw».  
Nessuno lo udì, ma quando Jane incontrò il suo sguardo capì.  
Sapeva, così impaurita della sua reazione fece per uscire dalla sala, ma lui fu più veloce e la fermò.  
La sua mano scivolò sul suo fianco, si avvicinò a Jane e si sporse un po’ più avanti raggiungendo il suo orecchio.  
«Sì!».  
A quelle parole lei sorrise.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buonasera a tutti =)  
E' la prima volta che scrivo in questo fandom, anche se... Beh, avrei voluto farlo da tanto, ma non mi decidevo mai a pubblicare.  
Questa storia è stata scritta molte tempo prima della 3 stagione e molto tempo prima del finale della 2 stagione.   
La mia idea è nata subito dopo la puntata in cui Jane e Kurt litigano perchè lei non è Taylor e lei lo sa, ma non gli ha detto nulla. Ecco, diciamo che avviene qualche puntata dopo questa storia.  
Che dire?  
E' giusto una piccolezza, ma dato che siamo quasi a Natale, che si respira già l'aria natalizia, la magia, l'amore e... considerato ciò che è successo ai Jeller nella 3 stagione... Beh, direi che non è male come inizio, o come modo per ingannare l'attesa per le puntate avvenire.  
Spero che vi piaccia ^_^  
  
Ah... dimenticavo!! L'idea che avevo io del vestito di Jane è questo qui: <http://i67.tinypic.com/295qtg.jpg>  
Buona lettura e alla prossima storia ;)  
Claire  
 


End file.
